He Is Only Seventen
by Gilboobs
Summary: What happens when Agni impregnates his beloved master? Read the story and find out! Warnings: mpreg and yaoi/shonen-ai. *Subject to title change* Related to: "Maximiliano" and "A Little Miracle"
1. Chapter 1

**Author Commentary: This idea just kept going through my head "make a story where Soma gets knocked up by Agni!", thus this pile of crap was born (FYI: Soma and Agni are still care-takers at Ciel's town house. I'm only beginning **_**Volume 6**_**, so I don't know if this remains true for the series. Don't tell me if it does or doesn't change. **_**Unless**_** you want to die). Please enjoy! (The story will get better as I go along).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

"Agni!" Soma moaned from the bathroom, where he was vomiting profusely.

Agni popped his head into the bathroom. "Yeeesss Soooma, my love~?"

Soma turned his head slightly toward Agni. "I feel like I'm going to die!"

Agni felt his heart break for his master/boyfriend. The poor prince was a complete wreck. Agni swallowed his sadness and said, moving into the bathroom, "It can't be that bad, Soma."

"The vomit is burning my throat!" Soma shrilled, before retching once more. "UGH! Nothing can come out any longer! I've lost all the contents in my stomach!"

"Would you like to try drinking a little water, Soma?" Agni offered. "Or I could get some ginger and you could try that. From what Ciel has told me, ginger helps settle your stomach."

"Water," Soma began. "J-just get me water."

Agni smiled and bowed respectfully. "I will be back momentarily."

As Agni walked away from the bathroom, Soma yelled, "Hurry back!"

Agni quickly retrieved the water and rushed back to Soma. The slightly older man crouched next to Soma and showed him the glass of water. Soma quickly took it from his attendant's hands.

"Don't drink it too quickly," Agni warned. "You will bec- SOMA!"

Soma downed the entire glass in one gulp. Soma's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Agni sighed sadly as his prince, his _god_, heaved the water he drank back up.

"I _hate_ this!" Soma whined. "Why am I so ill? Agni, do you know why?"

Agni brought his hand to chin and rested his chin in between his thumb and forefinger. "I have an idea, but we must wait a little while longer to be sure."

Soma clunked his head on the toilet seat. "But Agniii! I don't wanna wait! I wanna feel better!"

"I want you to feel better also," Agni whispered, pulling his young lover close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Commentary: Well… just read and find out (FYI: this takes place on the same day as chapter one).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_

Agni went back to his daily duties of cleaning and cooking but was often interrupted by Soma's "illness."

The cycle of Agni's morning: clean the windows, running to the bathroom, check on Soma, wipe vomit from the prince's face, wash his own hands, resume cleaning, begin cooking, check on Soma, wipe off the teenager's face, finish cooking, put breakfast on the kitchen table for Soma, eat breakfast with his boyfriend, follow him into the bathroom, clean the toilet, sweep the front porch, and come back inside, only to find Soma spewing chucks into the loo.

"Agni!" Soma shrieked. "What's wrong with me?"

Agni gingerly wrapped his arm around Soma's shoulders. "We must wait a little longer. I only concluded it this morning."

"You only _told_ me an hour ago," Soma moaned.

Agni, trying to distract Soma, moved his hand to the prince's forehead. "Soma, you feel very feverish. Do you want to lay down?"

Soma looked up at his slightly older boyfriend. The prince stretched out his arms as if he was going to hug his attendant. "Carry me."

Agni smiled. "Gladly." Pushing himself off the floor, Agni bent over and lifted his seventeen year old lover off the floor.

"Don't jiggle me too much," Soma demanded, burying his face into Agni's chest.

"I will do my best."

The attendant quickly carried his young master to their shared bedroom (minimum jiggle) and laid the prince on their bed.

"This is _much _more comfortable than the bathroom floor." Soma stretched and yawned.

Agni stared at his lover, moony-eyed. "You are so beautiful."

Soma blushed violently. "I know. You tell me everyday."

"It's hard not to." Agni rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

Soma yawned once more and looked at his attendant sweetly. Agni wanted to begin sobbing. He found _everything_ Soma did so gorgeous. The attendant wiped several tears from his eyes. "Soma. Are you tired?"

"Yes." Soma rubbed his right eye. "And it's only eight-thirty in the morning."

"Take a nap," Agni instructed.

Soma seemed more than happy to follow Agni's orders. He snuggled under comforter and was sleeping the moment his head hit the pillow.

When he was sure Soma was sleeping, Agni took off the the kitchen and quickly rang up the number for the Phantomhive household.

"'Ello?" Finny answered.

Agni perked up at Finny's voice. "Ah, my boy! May I talk to Sebastian?"

"Oh. Yes." Finny's voice saddened.

After a few moments, Sebastian was on the phone.

"Mister Agni, what is worng?" Sebastian asked.

Agni responded with: "Oh, Mister Sebastian, nothing is wrong, but I need your assistance."

Sebastian sighed. "All right. What is it?"

"Soma has become chronically ill very recently," Agni began, his voice nervous. "He's vomiting in the morning and -"

"Is he pregnant?" Sebastian asked, a serious edge in his voice.

Agni chuckled anxiously. "That's what I am thinking. Could this be possible?"

"Well, there _are_ rare cases. And Soma is a likely candidate."

"All right. Thank you."

"Welcome. Goodbye." Sebastian ended the call.

Agni thumped himself on the forehead. "_How_ did this even _happen_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Commentary: I don't have much to say besides the fact that this chapter takes place the eve of the first two chapters.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_

"I'm _what_?" Soma shrieked.

Agni coughed and shifted nervously. "You are pregnant, my prince."

"No!" Soma whined. "I'm a boy! That is _not_ even _possible_!"

"I am afraid that it _is_, Soma."

Soma glared at his boyfriend, tears welling the prince's eyes. "I hate you, Agni! I _hate_ you!"

Agni felt his heart break. Hearing someone he loved so dearly say that they hate him? That was too much to bear. "Soma, I -"

"GET OUT!" Soma hollered, pointing at the door.

Agni opened his mouth to speak, but Soma interrupted with: "_NOW_!"

"As you wish." Agni bowed and left the room. After shutting the door behind him, Agni fell to his knees and prayed.

Back in the bedroom, Soma was sobbing loudly (and rather hysterically) into one of his many pillows.

It _did _take a few minutes, but Soma was able to calm himself. The young prince began thinking about being a "mother" - it could _not_ be all bad, could it? He gingerly touched his stomach. Something, something deep inside his heart of hearts, caused him to smile.

The young prince began to tear-up (from happiness, of course).

Soma's joy came to an abrupt end as he remembered the horrible things he had said to his boyfriend.

After twenty minutes of solid prayer, Agni dug up the courage to knock on Soma's door.

"Come in!" Soma cried cheerfully.

Agni cautiously opened the bedroom door. He found Soma looking much happier than before.

The young prince motioned for Agni to come closer. The attendant made his way to his lover's bedside.

Soma grabbed his boyfriend's hand on placed his on his slightly round stomach. Agni jumped back a bit.

"It's kind of hard to believe that our baby is in 'there', isn't it?" Soma asked.

Agni's hand slipped out from under Soma's. The tall attendant was on the floor.

Soma smiled and sighed. "Oh jeez… he's gonna do great while I'm giving birth, won't he?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Commentary: Agni messes up Soma's breakfast (read to understand). (FYI: this chapter takes place a week after the first three).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Agni gently rolled out of bed, praying that he would not wake Soma.

As he slipped on his trousers, the tall Indian stared at his lover, who was peacefully sleeping.

Soma rolled in his sleep, so his back was facing Agni.

The attendant sighed and finished dressing. As he wrapped his hand in the usual bandage, he thought about the new chapter that was slowly unfolding in his life.

_"What gender would the child be?" _Agni thought. _"Who would it look like? Who would it take after, personality wise? What would we name it?"_

Agni shook those thoughts from his head and made his way to the kitchen to prepare Soma's breakfast, which was Bengali fish curry with walnut palm cake.

**Back in the Bedroom**

Soma woke the moment his unconscious self realized his boyfriend was not laying right beside him.

"Why did he leave?" Soma whined, rolling around in bed. "He promised he would not do that! I am so stressed right, I swear I could go into pre-term labour!" The young prince looked down at his baby belly. His waist had gotten "thicker", which was normal since Soma was nearing his third month of pregnancy (well, that's what Sebastian told them).

_In the Kitchen_

Agni was having the most difficult time cooking. The curry was coming out great, as usual, but the walnut palm cake was being difficult (more like Agni was having multiple human errors).

"Two T-S-P of vanilla… is that a tablespoon or a teaspoon?" Agni began thinking. Then he just went for the first option of two tablespoons. "3 cups of sugar, 3 cups of flour," the Indian read, while dumping the ingredients into the bowl. "1 cup of chopped walnuts, 14 T-S-P of salt… what does T-S-P stand for, again?" (what it actually read: ¼ teaspoons of salt). "Ah, yes! Tablespoon!" The man dumped fourteen tablespoons of salt into the cake. "5 eggs, 1 cup of milk, 14 tablespoons of baking powder," (which was really ¼ teaspoons of baking powder) "And, finally 12 cups of shortening." (which really read ½ cup of shortening).

Agni popped the pan into the oven for an hour and twenty minutes.

**In the Bedroom**

Soma was becoming increasing flustered. "What is taking Agni so long! I know he loves cooking, but he loves me more! Or he should, anyway. Food does _not_ love you back, it just makes your thighs bigger!"

The young man rolled onto his stomach and kicked his legs up-and-down. He stopped himself and rolled onto his back. "Haha. I probably should not be doing that. I would not want to hurt you, you precious little thing," Soma told his unborn child as he cautiously touched his stomach. "Poppa needs to hurry up… I am all ready 'frustrated' and now he is making me _frustrated_. Do not think ill of him though. He is a good person."

_Back to Agni's Kitchen Disaster_

Agni had waited the required hour and twenty minutes for the walnut palm cake to finish cooking. He was so very proud of himself for cooking it. The attendant cut a sliver of it for himself, just to sample it.

"Yuck!" He cried, throwing his plate onto the table. "That is so… so salty! Maybe Soma will not notice! I did tell him last night after our… hmm… 'session' that I would make cake for breakfast… I will just try my luck! The curry may be so good that Soma will not eat this… this wretched spawn!"

**In Soma's Lair…**

"It is 8 o'clock in the morning and Agni has not bought my breakfast! I really want that cake!" Soma griped. "Agni! Hurry up! My stomach is eating its self!"

Agni, looking like a nervous-wreck, bought Soma's breakfast on a pewter tray.

Soma glared angrily at his boyfriend. "It is about time! I am so starving! And, Agni, not only was _I_ hungry, but our child was hungry." Soma had the biggest puppy-dog eyes in the history of the United Kingdom. "Our child, Agni."

Agni resisted the urge to chuckled. "Here is your breakfast Soma. Bengali fish curry with walnut palm cake."

Soma stared at it wide-eyed as Agni set it in his lap. The prince quickly ate his curry, so he could tear into the cake Agni had made.

As Soma went to devour the cake, Agni grabbed his lover's hand. "Soma, are you sure you want to eat this cake?"

"Yes!" Soma hissed. Next, young man's eyes then became blurry with tears. "Do you think I will get fat?"

"What?" Agni's expression was puzzled. "No! Soma, there is no way you could get fat!"

"Then why don't you want me to eat the cake?" Soma wailed and burst into tears.

Agni sighed and "face-palmed." "Soma… I did _not_ say that. Just eat your cake."

Soma immediately calmed down. "All right!"

Agni watched nervously as his lover shoveled cake into his mouth. Soma's expression soured. "What is _in_ this?"

"Forgive me Soma!" Agni begged, falling to his knees. "I put _way_ too much salt in it!"

"No. Agni, this… is actually good!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Commentary: Back to the story! I think I should mention that Soma is about four months along. Just thought that I should. Also: this takes place three days after the cake incident.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Ciel came into the townhouse, Sebastian following close behind.

Soma, after noticing Ciel, tackle-hugged the earl, knocking them both to the ground. "Ciel, my little runt friend, I am so happy to see you!"

"Get off me, you bloody git!" Ciel demanded, pushing on Soma's shoulders.

Agni and Sebastian both laughed at the scene their boyfriends were causing and shook hands.

"Pleasure to see you, Mister Agni."

Agni felt his face become red. "It is a pleasure to see you also."

Sebastian leaned forward and whispered into Agni's ear, "How is Soma feeling?"

"He is doing fine," Agni said with a smile. "He does not vomit as often as before, so it is much easier for the both of us. My prince has became slightly more… 'moody', but other than that, it is great!"

Sebastian nodded. "That is good."

Soma had removed himself from Ciel. Once the prince noticed Sebastian, he jumped behind Agni.

Ciel looked like he was about to explode. "You could've killed my baby!"

Agni and Soma both gasped. Sebastian sighed, and Ciel looked incredibly embarrassed.

Soma, after over-coming the initial shock, tackled-hugged Ciel once more, but fortunately did not knock the earl to the ground. "That is great! Our kids can be best friends, just like us!"

"Let's hope their relationship is better than ours," Ciel grumbled, shooting daggers at Sebastian.

"What did I do?" Sebastian mouthed.

Soma poked Ciel's stomach and smirked. "So... how did _this_ happen?"

Ciel smacked Soma's hand. "Stay far away from me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Commentary: Same day as the chapter before this, just a couple hours later (it's noon). For moment, I thought that I made "Go Fish" sound rather serious.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Soma threw his hands together. "We could have an orgy!"

Agni burst into laughter, Sebastian suppressed a smile, and Ciel yelled, "What the blood hell's wrong with you?"

Soma shrugged. "I am bored."

"You do _not _suggest an orgy out loud!" Ciel hollered, his voice's tone harsh.

Soma's lower lip quivered. The prince then burst into tears.

Agni, who had semi-expected this, wrapped his arms around Soma's shoulders. "My prince, please calm down."

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"My lord, you should not have been so harsh with Prince Soma," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

Ciel glared viciously at his butler/boyfriend. "_He_ shouldn't be such a crybaby prince."

Soma was still sobbing intensely. Agni was speaking to the seventeen year old boy as if the latter was a three year old.

Soma, with Agni's help, managed to calm himself.

Agni pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and handed it to his lover. "Wipe your nose, my prince."

Soma took Agni's orders. After he finished, he gave the handkerchief back to his boyfriend and sniffled. "Thank you, Agni."

"All right, someone suggest an activity that is _not_ sexually immoral." Ciel began tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table.

Sebastian yawned. "We could play Go Fish."

Soma held up his index finger. "We could also watch the 'television' that Soma enjoys so much."

"We should play Go Fish," Ciel said, as he stretched his back. "It is _slightly_ more mentally stimulating. Sebastian, go fetch the deck of cards."

Sebastian nodded and stood from his chair. "Yes, my de - I mean, yes my lord."

"How do you play this 'go fish'?" Soma asked, after Sebastian walked away.

Ciel sighed and then explain the rules and play of the game.

Soma began rubbing his temples. "Whoa, my brain hurts."

Agni smiled. "The game sounds entertaining. It seems similar to a game we play back in Bengal."

Ciel squinted at Agni. The faintest trace of a smile appeared on the earl's lips. "Is the game possibly called 'Literature'?"

Agni nodded. "Yes."

"Oh yes! I always won at that game!" Soma smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

_"Just because Agni allowed you to win," _Ciel thought to himself.

Sebastian came back to the table, sat down, and began dealing the cards.

"Are we playing with five or seven cards?" Ciel inquired, as his first card landed in front of him.

"Five," Sebastian responded, not looking up from the deck.

After the cards had been dealt, the four at the dining room table began playing the children's card game.

"Soma, do you have any threes?" Ciel glanced up at his "buddy."

"No," The Bengali teen lied. "Go fishing."

Ciel sighed and drew a card from the pool.

"Damn," Ciel cursed. "A five."

"I will be right back," Soma informed everyone as he stood up.

After the prince had left the room, Ciel began going through Soma's cards.

"He _has_ a three," Ciel grumbled. "Idiot."

Agni became very defensive. "My prince would _not_ lie!"

Sebastian pulled Ciel back into his seat. "Soma is coming."

Soma plopped back into his seat. "So… where were we?"

"I suppose it is your turn to ask." Ciel grinned deviously.

Soma nodded. "All right… little runt Ciel, do you have any fours?"

"Yes." Ciel threw a four at Soma.

Soma smirked.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Soma threw his cards on the table. "I win!"

Everyone else's eyes darted to Soma's cards.

"Oh no…" Soma moaned, realizing everyone had found him a cheater.

Ciel glared at Agni. "What did I tell you?"

Sebastian simpered slightly. "You did not directly say this, but it appears that you are now telling us that you are hormonal."

Ciel smacked Sebastian's face. "You do _want _to die?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Commentary: Soma cries about something ridiculous. (The worst chapter to this story. **_**Ever**_**.)**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Soma sat on the sofa, bawling his eyes out.

"My prince!" Agni cried, rushing to his boyfriend's side. "What is wrong!"

Soma completely ignored Agni and continued sobbing.

The consistent cries woke both Ciel and Sebastian (more like interrupted their love-making session).

Ciel stormed from his room to the parlor, Sebastian following close behind. "What in the bloody hell?"

"Mister Ciel!" Agni jumped slightly. "Sorry to wake you! But Soma will not end his crying!"

Ciel glared angrily at Agni. "_Why _is Soma crying like a child?"

Agni shrugged. "I… I am not sure!"

"Then ask him!"

Agni looked at Soma warmly. "My prince… what is troubling you?"

Soma did not respond and just fell into Agni's arms.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and mouthed something.

Sebastian sighed and lifted Soma up by the shirt collar.

"Well, why's he crying?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian snickered slightly. "My lord, you are not going to believe it."

Agni looked at Sebastian with concerned-filled eyes. "Why Mister Sebastian?"

Sebastian grinned. "The _Wild Earl _has been put on a hiatus."

Ciel stomped his foot. "Are you serious?"

"Do I ever lie?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Commentary: Agni and Sebastian have a conversation on similar concerns (one day after the chapter before this one).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Soma snuggled closely to Agni.

Agni smiled and kissed the top of Soma's head. "Good morning, my prince."

"G'm'rn'ng," Soma mumbled, trying desperately to stay awake.

"Why are you mumbling, my prince?" Agni asked, gently rubbing Soma's back.

"Tired," Soma replied, his voice muffled by Agni's chest.

Agni moved his hand down to the little swell that was caused by his soon-to-be child. "So beautiful…"

Even though Agni could not see it, Soma's face flushed. "Agni…"

"I apologize, my prince." Agni removed his hand from Soma's stomach.

Soma looked up at Agni. "You know, I absolutely love cuddling with you."

Agni squeezed Soma. "These are the moments that I _do_ cherish, my prince. I love laying here with you."

Soma had all ready drifted back to sleep, so he was obviously not available.

Agni smiled and shook his head. The tall Indian rolled out of his bed.

As Agni walked to the kitchen, he allowed his mind to wander. Of course, it immediately drifted to his and Soma's unborn child.

Suddenly, Agni and Sebastian collided.

Sebastian blinked four or five times and Agni stumbled and landed on his rear.

"Mister Sebastian!" Agni cried, as he yanked himself off the floor. "I am so sorry!"

Sebastian sighed. "The apology is not necessary. May I ask, what were you thinking about? It appeared that you were day dreaming."

Agni gingerly rubbed the back on his neck. "This may sound strange, Mister Sebastian, but I was thinking about Soma's and my child."

"A shock for me to say this also, but I was thinking about the child the young master is carrying, which I sired, of course."

Both Sebastian and Agni laughed.

"Mister Agni, have you ever thought about what you are going to name your child or anything of the such?" Sebastian asked, looking at Agni with a serious glint in his eyes.

Agni nodded. "I think about that all the time. How about you?"

"Yes."

"Have you and Lord Ciel decided on any names?"

"If it is a girl, Rachel Angelina Phantomhive-Michealis. If it is a boy, Vincent Sebastian Phantomhive-Michealis. What about you and Prince Soma?"

"A boy would be Sailaj and a girl would be Sagarika-Krishna."

"Krishna. I had always assumed that was a boy's name. Is it, Mister Agni?" Sebastian stared at Agni curiously.

Agni blushed. "In Bengal, it is a 'unisex' name."

"Thank you for the information,"

Both butlers' heads turned to look at the grandfather clock. Eight o'clock exactly.

"We should get to work," Sebastian suggested. "I will cook. Could you _possibly_ wash the windows?"

"Yes."

As Agni turned to walk away, Sebastian grabbed Agni's shoulder.

"Mister Agni, thank you for the conversation."

**A/N: All righty, dears. For Ciel and Sebastian's child, Private Message me one of the names Sebastian mentioned. For Agni and Soma's child, do the same: Private Message me one of the names Agni mentioned in this chapter. If you read this story, I do request that you do this. Ciao~**

_**-HetaliaLuver333**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Commentary: Same day as the chapter before this one (just one hour later, making it nine o'clock a.m.).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

"Agni!" Soma yelled. "Agni, come here _now_!"

Agni, wearing his usual smile, popped into the room. "Yeees Soma?"

"Pay attention to me!" Soma whined. "All you ever do is work!"

Agni honestly considered stick his tongue out, much like his goddess Kali, to express his shame. It took a lot to stop him. "I am sorry, my prince. Ciel's _khansama_ needs my assistance though. Why don't you get out of bed and get dressed, and you can spend some time with Ciel or just follow me around as I do my work."

Soma jumped out of bed and ran to the dresser.

"My prince, I would not jump around if I were you!" Agni warned. "You could hurt the baby!"

Soma completely ignored Agni and dug through the dresser. He pulled out a black long-sleeved shirt, a short-sleeved beige vest, long black Indian-style pants, several large gold necklaces, and his usual earrings.

The Indian prince slipped into his clothes. Agni watched, feeling like a Peeping Tom.

Soma turned around to face his boyfriend. "Agni, will you put my earrings in?"

Agni smiled. "Of course, my prince. Come here and it shall be done."

Soma walked to his boyfriend and handed the attendant the earrings.

Agni crouched slightly and gently placed the earrings' hooks into their designated holes. "There you go."

"I also have several necklaces," Soma began, as he held them up. "Could you help me with these also? As you know, I am not good with clasps."

Agni laughed to himself and nodded. "Of course."

It took the butler moments to finish the minor task.

Soma hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Thank you!"

Agni blushed and kissed the top of Soma's forehead. "The pleasure is mine."

Soma released his lover. "So, where is my little runt friend?"

"I believe he is in the parlor, my dear prince."

Soma ran from his bedroom to the parlor.

Agni sighed, feeling absolutely exhausted.

"Ciel!" Soma hollered, noticing the earl half-asleep on the sofa.

"Wha -" Ciel began, feeling slightly dazed.

Soma jumped and landed on the earl. The latter screamed, "You bloody git! Get off of me! Sebastian, remove this pest!"

Sebastian lifted Soma off of Ciel. "Well… isn't it a _tad_ early for this, Prince Soma?"

Ciel rolled on to his side, pulled the blanket up to his shoulder, and grumbled, "It is more than a tad, Sebastian."

Soma jumped from Sebastian's arms. "What's wrong with you?"

Ciel glared angrily at Soma. "What's wrong with Sebastian? What's wrong with you? The both of us are pregnant. _You_ can't be jumping around and _you_ can't be jumping on _me!"_

Soma burst into tears.

"Here we go again," Ciel mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Commentary: This chapter is almost completely a nightmare on Agni's part. **Underlined **shows Agni's dream (it sucks, I know).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Agni tossed in his sleep. The twenty year old man was having a horrid nightmare that involved losing Soma in childbirth. It was along the lines of this:

Agni was pacing nervously outside his bedroom door. Soma had gone into labor several hours before, and the birth was most likely going to be classified as "dystocia."

_"Kali, the one who blessed my with my 'Right Hand', please protect Soma," _Agni thought.

Soma shrieked from the bedroom. Sebastian, who was assisting in the delivery of the child, instructed the almost eighteen year old to bear down. 

Soma cried out for Agni. The servant longed to be in the room with his lover, but it was against all Hindu customs.

There was another horrid scream from the bedroom. Everything became silent, _until_ a sharp, infant-like pierced the air.

Agni ran into the room, where he saw Sebastian holding Agni's small, bloody, squalling infant. The Indian man look over to Soma, who's eyes were closed. It appeared that the young man was _not _breathing.

Agni sat up in bed, throwing himself forward. The violent movement scared Soma clear out of his wits. "Agni! What's wrong?"

Agni wrapped his arms around Soma. "Promise that you will _never_ leave me, my prince.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Commentary: Agni and Soma go crib shopping (and Soma whines about something stupid). Takes place at noon, a couple hours after the nightmare.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

"Agni!" Soma ran down the hall and tugged on his boyfriend's arm. "Let's go shopping! For the baby!" Soma's voice became hushed. "And me."

Agni sighed. "I am not sure if we could, my prince. I will have to talk with Mister Sebas -"

Sebastian smiled. "You are released. Go shopping with your prince."

Soma dragged Agni outside. "All right! Let's go."

"Shouldn't we put our coats on, my prince?" Agni asked.

Soma turned back around and trudged through the snow, Agni in tow. "After we put our coats on!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

Soma and Agni were in a shoppe dedicated solely to infants.

The couple came across a crib that they both loved. It was chestnut and, apparently, hand carved.

"Oh Agni! Let's get this one!"

The Indian attendant looked the crib over carefully, rubbing the wood with his hands so he could ensure that it would not splinter. "It is rather nice."

Soma looked at a cream-colored crib with a teddy bear adorned mattress. "But I like this one's mattress."

Agni swapped the cribs' mattresses. "There you go, my prince. Now you can have exactly what you want."

Soma's expression quickly became concerned. "Agni, can you even do that?"

Agni shrugged. "People do it all the time, my prince. It is not a big deal."

A female employee came up to Agni and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, you should refrain from -"

Agni did something out of the usual, he gave the woman a "step-off"-like glare.

"Never mind!" The woman appeared shaken. "Do you wish to buy this crib?"

"Yes ma'am." Agni nodded.

"A-all right!"

**Ten Minutes After That**

Agni and Soma walked into the manor, Sebastian and Ciel waiting for them.

Soma gasped. "Oh no!"

"What is wrong, my prince?" Agni asked.

"We forgot to buy stuff for _me_!" Soma then burst into tears.

"Third time today," Ciel remarked, looking smug.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Commentary: Soma hits a **_**huge **_**milestone in his pregnancy. (I would also like to say that I am **_**really **_**sorry for some of the wording in the chapters that I write. I live in the Midwest, and some of the sayings that seem terribly uneducated pop up, do to the fact that they are used in my region). ALSO: A new story (actually _two_ new stories) related with this one will be up! One involves Sebastian and Ciel (It will be called _A Little Miracle_ and Chapter One is on the same day as this Chapter Twelve for this story), and the other will involve Claude and Alois (this one will be called _Maximiliano_). The one with Sebby and Ci will be up tonight. The one with Claude and Alois will mostly likely be up by Wednesday.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

"Agni!" Soma yelled from his bedroom. "Agni! Agniii!"

The attendant in question came running down the hall. "Yes, my prince?"

"I'm bored."

"What can I do, my prince?" Agni asked, smiling. Despite his outward appearance, he was on the verge of breaking down do to Soma's constant need for attention, affection, and assurance that he was "still beautiful". It had really began taking its toll on Agni. And there were _still_ four more months of it to go.

Soma puckered out his lips. Agni stood and waited.

"What are you waiting for?" Soma yelled, flailing his arms.

Agni jumped back. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Kiss me, stupid!" Soma's eyes welled with tears. "You hate me, don't you?"

Agni looked about ready to cry himself. "Soma, my love, do not even dare to think in such a way! You are my love, my light, my entire world! I could _not_ hate you even if I tried!"

Soma, using the sleeve of his pajamas, wiped off his nose and eyes. "Re-really?"

"I would _never_ lie to you."

"Well, good." Soma pouted. "Are you going to kiss me?"

Agni smiled once again and ambled to his bed. The couple kissed once, then twice, and before they knew it, the kissing became full-blown… how do I put this lightly? The kissing became full-blown really uber hot making out.

Agni wound up on top of Soma (like usually) and Soma had wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist (again, another usual thing).

Suddenly, Agni pulled away from Soma long enough to ask, "Did you hit me?"

"No," Soma mumbled.

Agni had hardly pressed a kiss to Soma's lips before pausing once more. "It happened again!"

The couple waited for a few moments.

Soma gasped. "It's the baby!"

Agni stared down at Soma, absolutely puzzled.

"Feel!" Soma grabbed Agni's hand and pulled it on to his slightly round stomach.

It did take several moments, but the two did feel the baby kick.

The movement did end after a short while, but it left the two amazed.

Agni rolled off of Soma and laid beside the prince. "That was… incredibly beautiful."

Soma did his best to control his tear-flow. "Ye-yes. It was."

Agni slipped his hand into Soma's and the two lovers laid on their back and stared up at the ceiling.

Soma bolted straight up. Agni sat up with the teen. "My prince, what is bothering you?"

"The baby just kicked my bladder." Soma's entire body shuddered. "And I just wet myself."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Commentary: An awful event occurs.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

"So, Ciel, where are we going?" Soma yawned.

Ciel sighed and told Soma for the umpteenth time, "There was a boy that was jumped and sodomized outside of a government building. Queen Victoria, par usual, wanted me to investigate the rape."

Agni shook his head to show his disapproval. "How do people do things like that? It is so awful."

"And why are we going at night?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel smacked Sebastian's leg with his cane. "Shut up."

Soma jumped behind Agni. "It is so scary here at night!"

Agni smiled and laughed. "I will protect you, my prince."

Once at the crime scene, Ciel began looking everything over. "This is going to be something so ridiculously simple to solve, it's going to be difficult."

Soma ran from the group when he thought he noticed something. When he reached the spot, it appeared to be a ripped piece of clothing, most likely a shirt. The young prince bent over to pick it up.

Suddenly, the Bengali teen felt someone wrapped their arm around his stomach. Before the teen could scream, his captor covered his mouth.

A masculine voice whispered into the young man's ear, "Don't make a single noise."

Soma nodded slowly.

Agni glanced over to the spot where Soma was. The attendant was horrified at what he saw. "My prince!"

Sebastian and Ciel both turned around.

Soma's captor seemed startled and began running, dragging the pregnant teen behind.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "Get him!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Commentary: Continuation of Chapter 13. It sucks.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Soma sat on the floor of a rundown shack, sobbing and shaking violently. The prince had been kidnapped only four hours before.

"No one is coming to save you." The prince's captor taunted. "None of them you were traveling with care about you."

Soma became incredibly agitated. "They would _not _do that to me!"

The man wrapped his hands around Soma's neck and squeezed. "How do you know that?"

"Stop, please!" Soma begged as he choked. "I'm pregnant, please! You _can't_ do this!"

The man released his grasp on Soma's neck.

Soma rubbed his neck, which, in the few moments he had been choked, had became raw. "What did you kidnap me?"

"Well, I lost my wife and child," The man began. "My wife was from Bengal, much like yourself. I really wanted to be a father, so I've kidnapped you to fulfill my wish."

"You _can't_ keep me here from the next four months!" Soma cried.

The man reached for a knife on a table near Soma and him. "Whoever said I was going to wait that long?"

Soma's eyes widened. "AGNI!"

**Back With Sebastian, Ciel, and Agni**

"Soma!" Agni called, on the verge of tears. "Soma! Where are you!"

Sebastian looked over to a shack. "Is it not somewhat ridiculous that we have been walking around aimlessly for the good part of four hours and we have went by this little shack the better part of five times and have not went in?"

Ciel whacked Sebastian in the "jewels" with his cane. "Shut up. Let's go in."

Once the trio was in the shack, they found Soma backed into a corner with a man standing in front of the prince, holding a butcher knife.

Ciel began to take off his eye patch, but before Ciel could remove the patch, Agni took off toward Soma's knife-wielding captor, knocking the latter to the ground.

"DON'T - YOU - EVER - TOUCH - SOMA - AGAIN!" Agni hollered, as he repeatedly smashed the man's head onto the floor.

After the captor was near-death, Agni ended his attack. Soma tackled hugged his attendant. "Agni, you saved me! _And_ the baby!"

Agni had tears rolling down his face. He squeezed Soma closer to him. "It is my duty."

Ciel yawned. "All right, finish all your mushy stuff. I wish to go home."

Sebastian poked Ciel's stomach. "All because this little thing is making you horny."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Commentary: A drabble that took me about five minutes to write. Same day as Chapter Three of **_**A Little Miracle.**_

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Agni and Soma were sleeping in each other's arms, trying their bed to push the events of six hours before from their heads.

The child suddenly kicked Soma. The prince sat up and rubbed his eyes, flustered.

Agni sat up when he felt Soma not laying next to him. "What is wrong?"

"The baby won't let me sleep!" Soma whined. "It keeps kicking me!"

"I apologize, my prince." Agni pulled Soma close to him. The attendant placed a hand on Soma's round belly.

Soma blushed. Agni kissed the side of the teen's face.

As always, the two ended up making out, Soma laying on his back and Agni looking down at the boy. Agni began yanking from the teen's pants.

Ciel, with his hand supporting his aching back, walked into the bedroom. "So, Soma, Agni… OH MY GOD!"

Soma sat up slightly and looked over Agni's shoulder. "Heeeyyy Ciel!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Commentary: Direct continuation of 'Chapter Four' from **_**A Little Miracle. **_**(Please read 'Chapter Four' of **_**A Little Miracle **_**first!)**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

"No!" Sebastian yelled. The demon, with a forlorn expression, turned toward Agni and Soma. "Could you two please talk to Ciel?"

Soma nodded. "Of course." As Soma walked away, he said, "Come Agni!" and, Agni being the faithful dog he is, followed his master.

"Poor Ciel," Soma began. "He is so much more… 'unbalanced' than I."

_"Yeah, right," _Agni thought.

When the two arrived at Ciel's room, Agni knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Ciel yelled.

Agni frowned. "Master Ciel, let us in."

"NO!" Ciel responded.

Soma shook his head. "Agni… that is not how you do it. _This_ is how you do it." Soma kicked down the door. Agni stared stupidly in shock at Soma _**(Le Fourth Wall: Ooooh! Tongue twister!)**_**.**

"Heyyyy, Ciel!" Soma yelled as he bound into the room. "Sebastian wants to apologize for basically calling you a fat cow!"

"Soma!" Agni cried. "Don't say it like _that_!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Commentary: Agni helps Soma cope with his fear of rejection (Okay, I hate doing bullshit like this, but I fast-forwarded about two and a half months in the story… which makes both Soma and Ciel seven and a half months along. Sorry guys! I skipped a ton of stuff!) FYI: Five more chapters in _A Little Miracle_ and _He Is Only Seventeen _(damn! I have to get a new title for this one!) until the babies are born! Allow your fucking happiness to eat your soul!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Black Butler**_**/**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**.**

Agni was becoming incredibly concerned with Soma's increasingly ridiculous behavior. The prince had not allowed himself to be seen naked by Agni in over a month, which was very much unlike Soma. The prince and his attendant would "get naked" and have some sort of sexual interaction as often as possible (aka: the best sex every night).

Soma had started dressing in the thickest, most bulky of nightclothes to hide his body from his attendant.

"My legs hurt," Soma whimpered to himself.

Agni smiled. Finally! An opportunity to have some sort of physical contact with his beloved prince! (Though not _necessarily_ sexual in nature, it was still physical contact!) "Let me massage your legs then, Soma."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Soma sighed. "For the eighth time Agni, _no_."

Agni was not deterred in the slightest. "Yes."

After another round of the Back-And-Forth, Bengali Style, Yes-and-No game, Soma finally gave into his boyfriend's wish.

_"Such heavy clothes," _Agni thought to himself as he massaged Soma's legs.

The attendant looked up at his young boyfriend, Agni noticed that Soma's cheeks were a deep shade of red.

"Soma," Agni said, continuing to massage Soma's legs. "You should really take off some of those clo-"

"No."

Agni frowned. "Really, honey, what is bothering you? I am very worried…" Agni's expression became one of pure concern, which caused Soma to drop his gaze.

Soma's lower lip began trembling. "Agni… it's just… it's just that I'm getting so… so _big._" Several tears spilled from Soma's eyes. "I am so big… so bigandfatanduglyand… and… and…" Soma paused to gulp down a breath of air. "And… I wonder if you still love me…" Soma whimpered and hid his face in his throw pillow, making a pitiful attempt to drown out his sobs.

"You think that I do not love you anymore… because you are pregnant?" Agni was absolutely shocked. The prince _had_ to be joshing him! Soma was the most beautiful thing on the entire earth!

Soma laughed uncomfortably. "I look so gross 'cause I am so fat and I look like and cow and it must be so disgusting for you…"

"No, no." Agni spoke softly. "There is not one disgusting thing about this, Soma… it is actually quite beautiful."

"You are just saying that," Soma moaned.

"I would not, my dear."

"You are."

Agni crawled from his position at Soma's feet back to laying beside Soma. "You _are_ beautiful." Agni pulled Soma's warm body toward him.

More tears spilled from Soma's eyes. "How…?"

"Because... because this is _us_ in here." Agni explained, blushing a deep red as he placed his hand on Soma's distended stomach. "It is _not_ gross, it is a miracle… a _huge _miracle… and... and..." Agni was attempting to find other romantic things to say… which was difficult, since he had never known love before Soma, just lust. "It is just... breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking. Breathtaking and _so _beautiful that... that we could be gifted with this… this present from the _gods_, Soma. It's beautiful and wonderful... we're so lucky, Soma… so lucky."

Happy tears streaked down Soma's cheeks. "Agni… you are _such_ a hopeless romantic." The prince kissed his attendant on the cheek. "And I love that."

Agni, blushing violently, planted a kiss on Soma's lips. "What should we do now?"

Soma grinned and raised his eyebrows. "I believe that you know that I have been deprived."

**A Little While Later**

"That," Agni began as he - still nude - assisted his boyfriend in partially redressing. "Was the best sex I have _ever_ had."

Ciel flung the door open. "Agni, I heard a substantial amount of screaming, is everyth -" Ciel then noticed Agni's nude self. "OH MY GOD!"

"Second time you have done this, Ciel" Soma said breathlessly, with a huge grin on his face. "When do you learn?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Commentary: Agni writes a letter to his unborn child, only to discover that he was not the first one to do so.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

Agni sat at the desk in his and Soma's bedroom, a pen in his hand.

_"What should I tell the child?" _Agni thought. _"What would be appropriate? What would it wish to know?"_

After some serious thinking, Agni began to write the letter.

_** Dear Child,**_

_**This is difficult for me to write. I have never been great at doing "formal" things, but I will try my best, for you.**_

_**First—I am your father. I was born Arshad Chaturvedi, in the country of Bengal, in the city of Kolkatta. My family was of the Braham social caste. I was a very selfish, lustful, disgusting man who had no direction whatsoever in life.**_

_**That was until I met your "mother", of course.**_

_**I was going to be executed for my sins and downright evil nature, until Soma Asman Kadar—your "mother"—saved me from a certain hanging.**_

_**Though occasionally selfish, your mother is a good person.**_

Agni paused. "This is awful..." The man forged on.

_**Once your mother saved me, we changed my first name to Agni and changed my surname to Sanyal.**_

_**We ran away to England to find a woman your mother admired. Soma then realized that Meena—the woman—had too much evil in her heart to be suitable for him. We began dating shortly after.**_

_**A week after the dating began, you happened.**_

_**We did not find out until March, three months later.**_

_**Through mood swings, cravings, and fights, our relationship has lasted.**_

_**I am yet to meet you, but I have all ready fallen in love.**_

_**All of my love,**_

_**Your father, Agni Sanyal (Arshad Chaturvedi)**_

Agni smiled at the newly completed letter. "I cannot wait until he is old enough to read this."

A piece of paper caught Agni's eye. The young man picked in up and began to read it:

_**I am unsure of how to go about this. My name and Soma Asman Kadar and—though I am a man—I'm your mother. I do not know how it happened either, but I am very delighted that it did.**_

_**I pray to the gods—all of them, even Kali—that you will be sweet like your father... and that you will have my good looks and charisma.**_

Agni chuckled and continued reading.

_**Out of random, I have twenty-six siblings. You have thirteen uncles and thirteen aunts (to list their names would use an entire pen). And on your father's side, there are two sisters and five brothers.**_

_**I am also Prince of Bengal. Fourteenth in line for the throne!**_

_**I would really like to tell you that I love you... and that your daddy loves you.**_

_**Your father... he has such a good heart. A very good heart. He is such a wonderful man.**_

_**Anyway, I have loved you since the moment I had found out about you.**_

_**Though you keep me up at night with your constant movements, I do love you very much.**_

_**Truly Yours Forever and For Always,**_

_**Your Mother, Prince of Bengal, Soma Asman Kadar**_

"Who knew that he could be so... so sweet." Agni placed the letter back on the desk.

"Agni, what are you doing?" Soma asked drowsily.

Agni sighed and smiled at his lover. "Nothing, my prince."

Soma rolled on his side the best he could. "Yeah... uh-huh... I'm very sure... you did... nothing..." Soma yawned widely.

Agni crawled back into bed. Soma rolled over once more to face his attendant. "Quit... quit moving... so... much..." Soma yawned again. "I cannot... keep... up."

Agni pressed a kiss to Soma's lips. "Go back to sleep."

Soma smiled and returned the kiss. "Agni?"

"Yes?"

Soma buried his face in Agni's chest. "I am sure that the baby will _love _your letter."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Commentary: This chapter takes place the morning after "Chapter 7" of _A Little Miracle._**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

Soma and his brother were one of the first four people that went downstairs at six a.m.

_"Agni was not in bed with me last night," _Soma thought. _"I wonder what was wrong?"_

There was a loud, deafening scream from Ciel, who was all ready downstairs with Sebastian.

Soma hurried downstairs.

There laid Agni face-down in a pool of his own blood.

"Agni!" Soma gasped, running over to his lover. The seventeen year old boy fell to his knees and began sobbing.

Many of the guests sprinted down the stairs. There were gasps from many of the women, many of the men looked absolutely horrified.

Sebastian flipped Agni onto his back. Soma gasped, absolutely horrified. There was a huge amount of blood coming from Agni's mouth and there was a bloody hole in Agni's chest. Sanjay, being the overly-protective that he is, threw his hand over Soma's eyes.

Ciel blinked tears from his eyes. This scene was all too familiar.

"It appears that we have a murder on our hands," Sebastian began. "I had the mansion locked well before I went to bed, while Agni was still..." The demon looked over at the sobbing prince, who was being cradled by his brother, trying to find the correct words, without making the prince cry worse than necessary. "While Agni was still with us."

Soma cried no harder, which made Sebastian infer that the mourning prince had not heard him.

Carlo Giovanni picked up where Sebastian had left off, "Which means that, most likely, one of the murders is a guest that his staying here!"

"We need, alibis, now!" Sanjay demanded. "And when we find who did it... they will _suffer_!"

Many people gave explanation of "I was playing pool" or "I was playing cards" or "I was dead drunk" or "I was participating in 'activities' with my partner".

There were four people without verifiable alibis (the other fifteen—not counting Sebastian, Soma, and Ciel—all had alibis): Carlo Giovanni; Baroness Elizabeth Rachel Dare; Baron Abjörn Haarland; and Viscount Roman Wójcik.

"Let's see," Sanjay began looking everyone over. "We have an Italian opera singer crazy about the human anatomy; a Welsh sex-crazed baroness; a Swedish baron involved in some sort of Scandinavian pagan religion; and a stupid Pole who is fucking the Scandinavian occultist. All seem pretty damn suspicious."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Commentary: We find out who murdered Agni! Same day as **'Chapter 8' **of **_**A Little Miracle. **_**Please read **'Chapter 8' **first!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

Sanjay and Soma sat with several others in the living room, Soma receiving the condolences of many aristocrats.

Ciel came flying down the stairs. "I know who did it!" The boy cried. "I know who killed Agni!"

"Who?" Sanjay asked. "Who?"

"Giovanni!" Ciel pointed an accusing finger at Carlo Giovanni.

Carlo gasped. "How dare you accuse me of such an atrocity!"

Soma sighed. "Ciel, I'm... I'm too tired for this... I just lost my boyfriend..."

"Hear me out!" Ciel screamed. "I know that Carlo—and at least one other person did it—since Carlo said 'murders' not 'murder' when we first found Agni's body."

Carlo jumped from his seat. Baron Abjörn Haarland—who was a very tall, very muscular twenty-four year old—began to chase after Carlo. Viscount Roman Wójcik—who was much quicker than Abjörn—also chased after Carlo and caught up to him quickly. Roman dug his nails into Carlo's tan skin, with quickly drew blood.

Abjörn slammed Carlo to the ground, crushing the Italian with all his weight.

Soma walked to the side of the suffocating Italian man. Soma put his hand on his hip. "Tell me, did you kill my Agni?"

"YES!" Carlo squeaked.

"And who helped you?" Ciel demanded.

"SANJAY!" Carlo cried.

There were many stunned gasps and all eyes were on Sanjay.

"Yes!" Sanjay snapped. "I had Carlo help me murder Agni!"

Soma began to shake and sob. "Why?"

"Because!" Sanjay yelled. "I did not approve of him being with you!"

There was quite the quarrel which was stopped by the City Yard. Both Sanjay and Carlo were hauled off to prison.

Soma began to cry into Sebastian's neck. "What am I to do now?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Commentary: This chapter takes place one day after **'Chapter 9' **of** _A Little Miracle_, **so please read that first**. **Soma celebrates his eighteenth birthday alone... or so he thinks.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

August 13, 1888—Soma's eighteenth birthday, and also the worst birthday of his life. The young prince, mourning the loss of his lover and the betrayal of his brother, laid in his bed the entire day. Staring up at the ceiling, the young man thought of how different that night could have gone.

"If Victoria hadn't thrown that party," Soma mumbled to himself, "Agni would still be here with me."

The prince's eyes welled with tears. He thought of all the other kids they were supposed to have together. The young man placed his hand on his stomach. "If only your father was here." Soma laughed. "He loved you. All he talked about was you."

Soma thought of the awful "sin" of sorts he had committed with Sebastian. "My karma is going to be terrible for life!" Soma cried.

"I might as well just kill myself now," Soma told the air. "And just get it over with."

_Soma! _A voice called. _Soma! Why on earth are you thinking like this?_

"What?" The young man asked whatever was talking to him.

_You basically said that you wished to kill yourself! _The voice yelled. _You cannot do that! _The voice paused. _You cannot do that to our baby!_

"Agni?" Soma began, feeling shocked. "Is that you?"

_Yes! Listen to me, Soma, don't hurt yourself! _"Agni" screamed. _Please... if you ever loved me, you'll listen._

Soma sighed. "Fine." Soma closed his eyes. "Just... just watch over me."

There was no response. Suddenly, Soma felt a gush of water in between his legs. The young man gasped. His body began to shake. "The baby's coming."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Commentary: The moment of truth! (Since this story is over after this chapter—don't worry, there will be a new story, detailing the lives of all the children! Just... not for a while—I really want people to make requests for one-shot or two-shot stories about **_Kuroshitsuji; Hetalia: Axis Powers; Boondock Saints; The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod; Twilight _**(I hate it, but I read all four books)**_; Percy Jackson and the Olympians _**(embarrassing, I know); and **_Kingdom Heart_ **or even cross-overs of these.**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi/shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Black Butler_/_Kuroshitsuji_.**

Soma began screaming for Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel was much too tired to get up, but Sebastian ran to Soma's bedroom to assist the prince in the delivery.

Sebastian quickly went to work, removing Soma's trousers and undershorts and opening the prince's legs and all things of the like.

Not much went for a long while, excluding extremely painful contractions from Soma and a ton of screaming and crying, again from Soma.

The non-existent heart—which belonged to Sebastian—broke in two and continued to brake with every scream ushered forth from Soma, until the "heart" became dust and blew away with the wind.

At roughly nine-fifty p.m., which was almost four hours after Soma's labor began, Sebastian announced to the boy that he was ready to begin pushing.

Soma struggled for another two hours before the baby began to crown. There was a tremendous gush of blood from Soma's opening. Sebastian gasped in horror.

"Wha... what's going on, Sebastian?" Soma attempted to sit up slightly. "Am I bleeding...?"

Sebastian debated whether or not to explain to Soma that he was losing a massive amount of blood. The demon studied the prince's now pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes.

"No," Sebastian lied.

Soma cried out and pushed downwards, his body shaking violently. There was another gush of blood and a shriek from Soma. "Sebastian," Soma began breathlessly. "The baby... I think it's dying..."

"No, no." Sebastian shook his head. "Soma... don't talk like that."

The prince could literally feel the baby dying. He could not explain the feeling, other than the fact that it was awful and no person should be subject to it.

After another half an hour cycle of pushing, bleeding, screaming, and crying the child slid from its "mother's" body. Sebastian lifted the bloody, male infant off the bed. The demon butler wrapped the child in a random extra blanket that was sitting on the bed.

"Cry," Sebastian begged silently. "Please."  
>"He's dead, isn't he?" Soma asked, on the brink of tears.<p>

Sebastian held the infant close to his chest, trying desperately to warm the little critter, trying desperately to make him cry. Soma wept loudly.

Suddenly, a sharp wail pierced the air.

"He's alive, obviously." Sebastian plopped the child into his mother's arms.

Soma looked the baby over. He had white hair, just like his father.

"I wonder what color his eyes are." As Soma finished his statement, the little boy flashed open his eyes. They were blue-gray, just like his father's.

Sebastian felt something wet trail down his face. The demon flicked out his tongue and tasted something wet and salty. Tears—he was crying.

"He—he looks just like his father." Soma held the little boy closer to his chest. He then gasped. "This reminds me... I should probably feed him..."

Sebastian immediately understood what Soma was saying. As the demon butler left the room, he bowed. "Good evening, Prince Soma and..."

"Sailaj." Soma beamed. "Sailaj Agni Sanyal."


End file.
